Runaway Princess
by AnimeAngel
Summary: Chapter 9 in UP! Finally! Well, not to give anything away but in this chapter, someone gets what they deserve! *evil grin* Don't forget to R&R!
1. A Broken Heart! Runaway!

## Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Never did, never will.

# Runaway Princess

Serena was walking through the park when suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks.

**_"Oh my god," _she thought. There, on a bench, was her boyfriend Darien kissing a girl with brown hair.**

**She walked right up to them. "Darien?" she asked.**

**"Serena!" Darien said, breaking apart from the other girl.**

**"You double crosser!" Serena exclaimed.**

**"Serena, please. Don't break up with me. Think of Crystal Tokyo," Darien said.**

**"Is that why you love me? Because we will be king and queen? You bastard!" Serena screamed. She slapped Darien and ran away.**

**_"He never loved me. He only said that so he could be king!" _Serena thought over and over again. **

**She ran back to her house and silently crept into her room. But not silent enough. **

**"SERENA!" her mom hollered.**

**"Yes mother?" Serena asked.**

**"Your teacher called. She said that you got a 20 on your test! That is unacceptable! You're grounded!" her mom yelled.**

**"Yes mother," Serena said sadly. She closed her room door. **

**_"I have to get away from all this,"_ Serena thought. She decided to run away. She took out a pen and pad. She wrote a letter to her parents and friends explaining why she ran away. **

**Dear Mom and Dad,**

By the time you are reading this, most likely I will already be gone. If you haven't guessed, I'm running away. I will be back someday. But right now, I am feeling nothing but stress and pressure here. I must leave here. I love you all. I will find someway to survive. I love you Mom, Dad, and Sammy.

**Your daughter and sister,**

**Serena**

** **

This is what her letter to the scouts said: 

**Dear Scouts,**

By the time you read this, I will be long gone. I am running away. Being in Tokyo is too painful for me. Why? Because I saw Darien kissing another girl. That was too painful for me. Also, I am under a lot of stress here. Please don't worry about me and please don't be angry with me for leaving. I will be back one day. Right now I must leave this place. I love you all very much. If trouble ever comes back, I shall return. But not yet.

**Your friend and fellow scout,**

**Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon**

** **

**P.S. Sailor Moon will never die and she will always be with you.**

** **

Serena put her letter to her parents on her desk and she dropped the letter to the scouts off at Raye's temple. Then she whispered her

**broach, "Silver Crystal, please take me somewhere far, far, away from here," she said and she disappeared.**

### Dimension DBZ 

**Gohan was studying in his bedroom when suddenly, he heard**

**something falling from the sky. He looked up and saw that it was a girl.**

**"What the…?" Gohan flew out of his window and caught the girl before she fell. He brought her back to his house.**

**"Gohan, who is that?" Chi-Chi, Gohan's mom asked.**

**"I don't know. She fell from the sky," Gohan said, placing the girl on a couch.**

**"Really?" Goku said when he walked into the room.**

**"Yeah," Gohan said.**

**"I hope the poor thing is okay," Chi-Chi said.**

**Suddenly, the girl's eyes opened slowly. She looked around and asked, "Where am I?"**

**"You're on Earth in our house," Goku said.**

**"Who are you?" she asked.**

**"I'm Goku and this is my son Gohan, he's the one who saved you and this is my wife Chi-Chi," Goku said.**

**"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena. Thank you Gohan for saving me," Serena said.**

**"No problem," Gohan said.**

**"I better go," Serena said. "Do you know where the nearest hotel is?" she asked.**

**"Yes. Right here," Chi-Chi said.**

**"This is a hotel?" Serena asked.**

**"No," Chi-Chi smiled, "You can stay here with us," she said.**

**"I couldn't. I would be too much trouble," Serena said.**

**"No, stay here," Chi-Chi said.**

**"I don't have a lot of money to pay you," Serena said.**

**"No money. And that's final," Chi-Chi said. "Besides, we need another woman around the house."**

**"Thank you. I will repay you by helping around the house," Serena said.**

**"Hey, I just remembered something. Chi-Chi, we are going to eat at Bulma's, remember?" Goku said.**

**"Right. Tonight we'll introduce you to all our friends," Chi-Chi said.**

**"Okay," Serena said.**

****


	2. Meet the Z Warriors! A New Transformatio...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Never did, never will.

** **

# Runaway Princess 2

** **

"Hi Bulma," Chi-Chi said when she, Goku, Gohan, and Serena arrived at Capsule Corp.

**"Hi Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goku. Hey, who is this?" Bulma asked, indicating Serena.**

**"That's Serena. She's staying at our house," Goku said.**

**Serena bowed. "Nice to meet you," she said.**

**Bulma liked her already. "Come in," she said.**

**They walked in.**

**"Vegeta, Trunks, say hi," Bulma said.**

**"Hello, I'm Trunks," Trunks said.**

**"Hello," Serena said, smiling. She looked at the man beside him.**

**"Who are you?" she asked.**

**"That's Vegeta. He's a cold hearted man but not completely horrible," Goku said.**

**"Shut up," Vegeta said.**

**Serena whispered in Goku's ear, "I see what you mean."**

**"Where are you from Serena?" Bulma asked.**

**"I'm from…a place far away…I think. I'm still not sure where I am," Serena said.**

**"Oh," Bulma said. "Anyway, so dinner is almost ready. Most yourselves comfortable," she said.**

**"****Arigato****," Serena said. (Is that how you spell it?). **

**"Umm…what did you just say?" Bulma asked. (In this story the DBZ characters don't know Japanese).**

**"It's Japanese for thank you," Serena said.**

**"Oh," Gohan said.**

**"Stupid woman," Vegeta muttered under his breath.**

**"Excuse me?" Serena said.**

**"I said, stupid woman. What are you going to do about it, fight me?" Vegeta said, smirking.**

**"I might just do that," Serena said. Everyone stared at her.**

**"You are a warrior?" Goku asked.**

**Serena smiled. "Maybe, maybe not," she said. **

**Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Bulma opened the door.**

**"Hey Krillin, Android 18, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and…Piccolo! Didn't think you'd come!" Bulma said.**

**"We forced him," Yamcha said.**

**"Right," Bulma said, disbelieving that they would actually be able to do that.**

**"Who's that?" Piccolo asked, pointing at Serena.**

**"That's Serena. She's staying with the Sons," Bulma explained.**

**"Oh," Krillin said.**

**"Nice to meet you," Serena said, bowing.**

**"I'm Tien and that's Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, and Yamcha," Tien said.**

**"Stupid idiots," Vegeta muttered.**

**Serena was getting annoyed. "Baka," she said.**

**"She's Japanese," Chi-Chi explained to the others.**

**"What does baka mean?" Android 18 asked.**

**Serena smiled. "Idiot," she said simply.**

**"Serena isn't Japanese, is it? I mean, the name?" Yamcha asked.**

**"My Japanese name is Usagi," Serena explained.**

**"Oh," Yamcha said.**

**"Stupid woman," Vegeta said again.**

**Now, Serena was pissed. "You know, you shouldn't insult someone who you know hardly anything about. In fact, you should be calling me Usagi-Hime," Serena said.**

**"What does hime mean?" Chi-Chi asked.**

**"It's what you say at the end of a princess's name," Serena said, smirking.**

**"Oh. A PRINCESS?" Chi-Chi exclaimed.**

**"Long story. Anyway…" she was interrupted when they all heard a loud crash.**

**"What's that?" Bulma asked and she opened the door. A monster came in.**

**"I want her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity or else!" the monster said.**

**"Who the hell is that?" Vegeta asked.**

**"She is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, future Queen of Earth and Ruler of the Universe," the monster said. "And the most powerful warrior in the Universe. At least, right now," the monster said.**

**"Leave us alone!" Bulma shouted. The monster grabbed her and said, "Nobody move! I know Princess Serenity is around here somewhere. I sense her. If she doesn't come out, this woman is dead. I said nobody moves!" the monster said.**

**"Leave her alone."**

**The monster and everyone stared at Serena. **

**"You want Princess Serenity? You got her!" Serena said and she took out her broach. "Moon Eternal Power, Make up!" she shouted and she turned into Sailor Moon.**

**"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom!" Sailor Moon announced.**

**"DIE!" the monster said and it attacked Sailor Moon.**

**"You want me? Try to catch me!" Sailor Moon shouted and she led the monster out of the house.**

**"We have to help her!" Gohan exclaimed.**

**They all ran outside. There, they saw Sailor Moon ready to attack.**

**"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she shouted and her blast hit the monster. It injured it but didn't kill it.**

**"What!?" she exclaimed.**

**"DDIIIIEEE!" the monster shouted.**

**The Z-warriors were about to help when Sailor Moon started glowing. She transformed into Princess Serenity. Her locket was different. She took it and said, "Imperial Moon Power, Make up!" she transformed into a whole new fuku. She said, "I am Imperial Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon, I shall punish you!" She got out a silver rod. Then she said, "Imperial Moon Crystal Blast!" A blast of crystals hit the monster and then it died.**

**"We shall get you…Serenity," it said before it died.**

**Sailor Moon turned back into Serena and she turned around to see everyone staring at her.**

**"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" she said and everyone nodded.**


	3. The Truth is Revealed. Reunion and Sweet...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Never did, never will.

*Major Darien bashing. No, I'm not a Darien-hater. I'm not crazy about him but I don't hate him. But I am bashing him in this story.

** **

# Runaway Princess Part 3

** **

**"Wow, all that happened to you?" Chi-Chi said.**

**"Yeah," Serena said. She told them about the Moon Kingdom and Crystal Tokyo and everything else. Well, almost everything. She just left out one little detail. **

**"Why are you here?" Goku asked.**

**Serena gulped. This is what she didn't want to talk about. "Umm…you see," she began. She started thinking about that moment and tears sprang to her eyes.**

**"Are you okay Serena?" Bulma asked.**

**"You don't have to tell us if it's a painful story," Gohan said.**

**"No, it's okay," Serena said. Then she said, "You see, there was this man, Darien. In our past lives he was Prince of Earth or at least, my Earth. We were in love. After a while, Queen Beryl attacked and well, you know what happened. In this life, we found each other again. We were a couple. Everyone said we were destined to be," Serena said and a tear fell from her eyes. She wiped it and then continued, "Today I went into a park and that's when I saw…him. He was on a bench kissing another girl. He told me the only reason he said he loved me was because we would be king and queen. You know how I told you about Crystal Tokyo? Well, he would've been the king and we would have had**

**Rini. Anyway, I ran back to my house and then I was yelled at again**

**because I got a bad score on a test. I couldn't take it anymore so I wrote letters to my family and friends, who are the other scouts, explaining why I left. Then I made a wish to the Silver Crystal, saying I wanted to go somewhere far away and I ended up here," Serena said. Her face was wet with tears.**

**"Let me get you a tissue," Bulma said. She felt pity for Serena that she had been through so much.**

**"Arigato," Serena said. "I wouldn't blame anyone if they think I'm being babyish," she said.**

**"We don't think you're being babyish," Tien said.**

**"I would be upset too if I was in your shoes," Android 18 said.**

**"Arigato," Serena said. Suddenly, a light filled the room. When the light dimmed, the Sailor Scouts appeared.**

**"Scouts!" Serena said, standing up.**

**"Serena! We found you!" Sailor Saturn said.**

**"Serena-Hime, I'm so glad you're okay," Sailor Pluto said (I'm mixing English names with Japanese).**

**"Hai," Serena said.**

**"Enough with the Japanese!" Vegeta shouted. "Who are you people?" he asked the scouts.**

**"These are the Sailor Scouts, Vegeta. The ones I told you about. Now, calm down," Serena said.**

**"You told them about us?" Sailor Mars asked.**

**"Long story. Why are you here? How did you find me?" Serena asked.**

**"We're here because we're your protectors, Serena. We came here after we beat up a certain asshole and made sure he went to hell," Sailor Mercury said.**

**"Amy! I didn't know you cursed!" Serena said.**

**"Neither did we. We found out when we beat the shit out of Darien. Anyway, how'd we find you? Don't ask," Sailor Venus said.**

**"You guys can de-transform," Serena said.**

**"But…" Sailor Uranus protested.**

**"Do it," Serena said firmly.**

**Reluctantly, the scouts de-transformed and introduced themselves. The Z-warriors did the same.**

**"Scouts, guess what? A monster attacked us here and tried to kill me. I had to transform in front of it. Anyway, I used my attack but it didn't work and then I got a new transformation. I am now Imperial Sailor Moon," Serena said casually.**

**"Oh. NANI?" Amara said. **

**"Never mind. I'll tell you later," Serena said. Then she said, "How bad did you beat up Darien?" she asked. Then she muttered under her breath, "Kusottare."**

**"Let's just say that he isn't going to be able to walk or move for…the rest of his life," Lita said.**

**"Good," Serena said. **

**"Do you girls have a place to stay?" Chi-Chi asked the scouts.**

**"No," Trista said.**

**"You girls can stay with us," Chi-Chi said. "Serena is staying with us. Each one of you girls can share a room with 3 other people right? We don't have a lot of room," Chi-Chi said after counting the girls.**

**"I might not need a room considering I have to go back to the Time Gates. I am the Guardian of Time," Trista said.**

**"Anyway, one girl can have her own room," Chi-Chi said.**

**"Serena can have it," Amara said. The rest of the scouts agreed.**

**"Arigato Chi-Chi," Serena said.**

**"You're welcome. Just asking, Serena what's your full name?" Chi-Chi asked.**

**"It's Tsukino Usagi in Japanese. In English, it's Serena Tsukino," Serena said.**

**"Let's have dinner before I starve to death!" Bulma said. "Everyone here is invited," she said.**

**"Arigato!" all the scouts said.**

**"You're welcome," Bulma said.**

**The dinner went by pretty good. After a while, the scouts and the Sons left. Then they got ready for bed (I'm being lazy).**

**"Good night minna!" Serena said. "I mean, good night everyone!" she said again, this time saying the last word in English.**

**"GOOD NIGHT!" a chorus of voices said.**

**Serena went into her room and climbed into bed. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were, _"I wonder what happened to Rini and Crystal Tokyo since I'm not with Darien."_ That night Serena had dreams of kicking Darien's ass.**


	4. Darien arrives.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ. Never did, never will.**

** **

**DOES ANYONE KNOW THE INDENT CODE? PLEASE TELL ME THE CODE IF YOU KNOW! THANKS AND ENJOY!**

** **

# Runaway Princess Part 4

** **

**The next morning, everyone woke up at around 5:00 A.M.**

**"Hey Serena! How do you feel?" Trista asked.**

**"Fine…I guess," Serena said.**

**"Are you sure?" Amara asked.**

**"Yes," Serena said. Then she got up. "Please excuse me," she said and then she left.**

**"Serena!" Raye cried.**

**"She needs some time alone," Goku said. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Serena ran to a spot in the forest. She fell to the ground, sobbing hysterically.**

**"Why Darien, why?" she said, crying. **

**A portal appeared behind her and out fell Darien.**

**"Darien! What are you doing here?" Serena asked.**

**"I went to look for you," Darien said.**

**"Really?" Serena said, smiling a little. "Why?"**

**"Because your stupid scouts tried to beat me up. They thought they did a good job but they didn't. Now, I'm here to make your life a living hell," he said and he transformed into Tuxedo Mask.**

**"Oh no…" Serena whispered. Tuxedo Mask threw 2 dozen roses at her. They all hit her.**

**"AAAHHHH!!!" Serena screamed. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Oh no!" Hotaru shouted. She fell to the ground.**

**"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.**

**"The princess…is in danger!" Hotaru said.**

**"Princess? Oh, you mean Serena!" Yamcha said.**

**"What's wrong Hotaru?" Michelle asked.**

**"Darien…is here," Hotaru said.**

**"WHAT? THAT BASTARD! I THOUGHT HE WENT TO HELL!" Amara shouted.**

**"He didn't. He's here," Hotaru said. "We must go to Serena," she said and she ran outside. The Scouts and the Z-warriors followed.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Serena collapsed. Darien/Tuxedo Mask kept throwing roses at her and she didn't want to turn into Sailor Moon and hurt him.**

**"Stop Darien!" she shouted.**

**"No way Moon brat! I hate you, you f*c*ing bitch! I only wanted you for two reasons: the throne and the pleasure," he said.**

**Serena was shocked. _"That bastard! He had been using me all this time…"_ Serena was furious. "You bastard!" she screamed. She transformed into Sailor Moon. She took out a rod. Then, she started playing a weird game of baseball. She took big, heavy rocks as baseballs and her rod as the bat. She started hitting the rocks at Darien. Then suddenly, her body started glowing silver. Then the others arrived.**

**"Oh my gosh! Serena!" Amy said, shocked. Then she glared at Darien. "You bloody bastard! Why are you here?" she demanded. (Go Amy!).**

**"Why do you care bitch?" Darien sneered.**

**"Because Serena is our friend!" Lita shouted.**

**"Darien," Serena said. Everyone looked at her. She transformed into Princess Serenity. **

**"Former Prince Darien of Earth, I had thought that you were the one for me. I thought you were my love and my soul mate. I guess you are not after all. Be gone, Prince Darien. Return to Tokyo. All your powers of being Tuxedo Mask or anything at all and your throne are now gone. Now, leave," Princess Serenity, said. SheDarien disappeared. Princess Serenity then turned back into Serena.**

**"Serena? Are you okay?" Gohan asked.**

**"Yes," Serena said. "At first, I didn't want to hurt him or anything. But then, I finally realized the truth. How could I have been so stupid! I knew it was too good to be true," Serena said.**

**"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.**

**"Sometimes at night, I always wondered how come Darien chose me to be his girlfriend and how was it possible that we were in love. I mean, I am a crybaby and a klutz and he's a cute, older guy. I should have realized he only wanted me for the power and for the…pleasure, as he said," Serena said sadly.**

**"Forget that f*c*ing bastard Serena! He is the bad one, not you!" Mina said.**

**"Yeah, I hope he rots in hell," Trunks said.**

**Serena smirked. "So do I," she said.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**That night, everyone tried to cheer Serena up. Even Vegeta (*Gasp* Who would have thought?). They celebrated that night in honor of Serena beating the crap out of her ex-boyfriend.**

**"For she's really good at beating the crap out of her boyfriend, for she's really good at beating the crap out of her boyfriend, for she's a really good at beating the crap out of her boyfriend, which nobody can deny!" everyone (Yes, everyone) sang, in the tune of "For She's a Jolly Good Fellow." (Is that right? Is that what it's called? Oh, whatever). This was an attempt to cheer Serena up. **

**"What do you think?" Amy asked.**

**"It's very…interesting," Serena said.**

**"We know!" Mina said, laughing.**

**Serena smiled a little bit. "I'm sure glad to have friends like you guys," she said softly. Everyone heard and smiled. Suddenly, Serena paled.**

**"You guys…what's going to happen to Crystal Tokyo? And…Rini?" Serena asked.**

**"Oh my gosh. You're right! I better go to the time gates. Pluto Planet Power!" Trista shouted and she transformed into Sailor Pluto. **

**"I'm coming," Serena said firmly. "Imperial Moon Power, Make up!" Serena turned into Imperial Sailor Moon.**

**"Okay. Pluto Planet Power! Transport me to the Time Gates!" Sailor Pluto shouted and she disappeared.**

**"Imperial Moon Power! Take me to the Time Gates!" Sailor Moon said and she disappeared.**

**"I hope they come back with some good news. We need some," Android 18 said.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**An hour later, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Moon returned. They both de-transformed. Trista was pale and Serena looked like she had been crying.**

**"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked.**

**Serena started crying again. "Crystal Tokyo…Rini…everything…it all…"**

** **

**What is Serena going to say? Find out next time! Give me 18 reviews or else!**


	5. Frozen Crystal Tokyo. Rini arrives.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will.**

** **

# Runaway Princess Part 5

** **

**Serena started crying again. "Crystal Tokyo…Rini…everything…it all…froze," she said.**

**"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.**

**Trista became even paler. She put her hand on Serena's shoulder and said, "What Serena meant to say is that Crystal Tokyo is now frozen. Nothing is moving at all. We went to the throne room. We saw Neo Queen Serenity, sitting on her throne, not moving at all. Then…" Trista paused. She took a deep breath, "We also saw Rini. She was sitting on a little throne next to Neo Queen Serenity, eating a cookie. We saw that the throne where Darien sat was empty. He is no longer king of Crystal Tokyo and the Earth," Trista said.**

**"So why did it freeze?" Trunks asked.**

**"Because right now Crystal Tokyo doesn't have a king or anything. History has changed. Until Serena has found her true soul mate, Crystal Tokyo will remain frozen," Hotaru said, understanding what happened. **

**"Right," Trista said.**

**"Serena," Mina said. "It'll be all right."**

**"No it won't! Everything has changed. I…can't believe this happened. Rini," Serena sobbed.**

**"My dear daughter."**

**Everyone looked up. Queen Serenity appeared.**

**"Mother!" Serena cried.**

**"That's your mom?" Vegeta asked.**

**"I'm Serena's mother of her past life. Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," Queen Serenity said. "Daughter, I have come here to tell you something. You are right; Crystal Tokyo will remain frozen until you find your true soul mate. But, I will use my powers to bring your future daughter, Rini, here," Queen Serenity said. Light filled the room and suddenly, Rini appeared.**

**"Where am I? Serena?" Rini asked, confused. She dropped her cookie and stood up. "Where are we?" she asked again.**

**"Serena, take your time choosing your soul mate. Goodbye, my daughter," Queen Serenity said and she disappeared.**

**"Rini…I have something to tell you," Serena said. She told Rini the whole story of what happened.**

**"Really? He did that to you?" Rini asked. **

**"Yes. Now, Crystal Tokyo is frozen until Serena finds her true soul mate, who will become your father in the future," Trista said.**

**Rini looked around. "Who are all of them?" she asked. The Z-warriors introduced themselves. Rini did the same. Then she went over to hug Serena.**

**"I hope you feel better Serena. I always wondered why…" Rini said.**

**"Why what?" Goku asked.**

**"Why in the future, daddy or I mean, Darien never told mommy he loved her but mommy always said that to him. She would always say, 'I am the luckiest woman in the world. I have a wonderful husband and daughter.' I would smile but Darien would always just leave. Also, Darien never kissed mommy but sometimes mommy would kiss Darien. I always thought that was very strange. Now I know why," Rini said. "Well, I used to like Darien but now I want him to go to hell!" she declared.**

**"Rini!" Trista cried.**

**"Who taught you to curse?" Raye asked.**

**"Wow, first Amy and now Rini. Who's next?" Mina said.**

**Rini smiled innocently at them. "Who taught me? Well, no one did but I did hear Darien say the F curse once about something." Then Rini paled and then glanced worriedly at Serena. She was pale but didn't respond. "Also, I heard Amara say a couple of curses," Rini said.**

**"Amara!" Trista scolded.**

**"That's me in the future!" Amara said.**

**"Actually, I heard you say that before," Hotaru said innocently.**

**"Amara!" Michelle scolded as well.**

**"What?" Amara asked.**

**"What's going on?" Gohan asked.**

**"Amara, Trista, and Michelle are Hotaru's guardians/parents kind of thing. They sometimes take care of her," Serena said.**

**"Oh. Geez, Michelle can sure yell," Tien said.**

**"And wow! I didn't know Trista was very violent!" Rini said.**

**"She was like that when we beat up Darien," Lita said, smiling.**

**After a few minutes, Michelle and Trista stopped. Amara had several bruises and she put her hand on her forehead. "I have such a headache! And my body hurts too! You didn't have to do that to me! Do you have any first aid kits?" Amara asked.**

**Serena walked over to Amara. "Don't bother with the first aid kits," she said. She closed her eyes and started glowing. She put her hands on Amara. Suddenly, all of Amara's bruises disappeared.**

**"Thanks Serena," Amara said. **

**"How did you do that?" Mina and Piccolo asked at the same time.**

**Serena shrugged. "Don't know," she said. Everyone sweatdropped.**

****

****


	6. The Sister of an Old Enemy. Crystal seek...

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Never did, never will.**

** **

# Runaway Princess Part 

** **

**"She is becoming more powerful every day," Trista commented as she watched her princess.**

**"I wonder why? I mean, all of a sudden, she has healing powers. That just doesn't seem right," Michelle said.**

**"Many things are changing. We don't even know the future anymore," Amara said.**

**Hotaru walked up to them. "I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen," she said.**

**"Us too, Hotaru," Michelle said.**

**"Why do you guys look so glum?" Serena asked the outers.**

**"Umm…" Amara said nervously. She didn't want to worry Serena with anything. "We were just commenting on how strong you've become Serena," Amara said.**

**Serena was suspicious. "Okay," she said, shrugging and started practicing again.**

**"HELP ME!"**

**"What the hell!?" Hotaru cried. Michelle and Trista were glaring at Amara.**

**"What?" Amara asked innocently.**

**"Come on, let's go! Scouts transformed!" Serena shouted.**

**The scouts transformed and they all ran to where the screaming was.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**"Our plan is going perfectly," a dark figure said. Another figure was beside it. They were looking into an orb that showed Serena and the others running.**

**"Are you sure this won't fail? You know our master will not tolerant any more failure," the other figure said.**

**"I'm sure," the first figure said. It smirked. "Princess Serenity, prepare to meet your doom."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The scouts and the Z-warriors reached the spot where they heard the screams.**

**"What the…?" Sailor Venus said.**

**"There's nobody here. No monster, no victim," Sailor Mercury said.**

**"Stupid little sailor brats."**

**"Who are you?" Sailor Moon shouted at a woman. She was standing before them. (She's the first figure). She had the Dark Moon symbol on her forehead.**

**"I'm Crystal. I do suppose you've met my brothers before? My brothers were Diamond and Sapphire of the Dark Moon Kingdom," the woman said.**

****

** **

** **

**Okay, this was a short chapter. I have Writer's Block! (Well, kind of). I can't think of anything for this story or my story, "Crystal Tears, Broken Heart." If you have any ideas, please [e-mail][1] me or write your ideas in your reviews.**

********

** **

** **

** **

   [1]: mailto:AnimeAngel57@starplace.com?subject=Ideas



	7. Light vs. Darkness, Cosmos vs. Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM. Never did, never will.**

** **

Runaway Princess Part 7

** **

"If your brothers were Diamond and Sapphire…that means you're the Princess of the Dark Moon Kingdom!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"That's right. And I've come to get revenge for my brothers' deaths," Crystal said. 

"But I didn't kill them! Wise Man did!" Sailor Moon said.

"Yeah right," Crystal said.

"It's true!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Whatever. I'm still going to kill you. In the name of my master, I shall destroy you Princess Serenity!"

'Her master? Who could that be?' Sailor Moon quickly jumped as a blast came hurling her way.

"Please! Stop this!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Never! I won't rest until you're dead!" Crystal shouted. She shot another blast at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon never did anything to you!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Yes she did!" Crystal shouted.

"Like what?" Trunks asked.

"By being born and not allowing me to become the Queen of the Cosmos!"

'Queen of the Cosmos?' Sailor Moon thought. 'What does she mean by that?'

"I will get rid of you once and for all!" Crystal shouted. She started gather a huge ball of dark energy. It grew bigger and bigger. She blasted it at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" the Scouts and Z Warriors shouted.

"AHH!" Sailor Moon screamed. 

Suddenly, the world went still. It seemed as though everything froze except the Scouts, Z Warriors, and Crystal. All that was moving was the blast.

Sailor Moon stopped screaming. She felt strange and calm. 'Calm? Why am I calm? A blast is coming my way and is about to kill me!' her brain screamed. Yet, she felt peaceful. She closed her eyes. Her crescent moon started glowing. Then, a star appeared on her forehead that was outside of the crescent moon. Her fuku changed again. Now, her whole fuku was silver and white. (I know I'm changing the transformation twice in the story but I have a reason). 

Sailor Moon floated into the air. Then, she slowly opened her eyes. 

"What the hell?" Crystal exclaimed.

"I am no longer Sailor Moon. I am now Sailor Cosmos, protector of not just the Moon and this galaxy, but the whole universe. And I shall do my duty and cure you of your evilness Crystal." Sailor Moon/Cosmos said. 'Why am I Sailor Cosmos?I thought Sailor Cosmos was someone else? What's happening?'

"Hmph," Crystal said. "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not letting my master down."

"Silver Cosmos Healing!" Sailor Cosmos raised the Silver Crystal and it shot a beam of light at Crystal. It surrounded Crystal. When the light faded, Crystal smiled.

"Thank you, my princess," Crystal said. "You were right about my brothers. Thank you for healing me…" Crystal disappeared.

"Stupid woman. I knew I shouldn't have sent her." 

Sailor Cosmos gasped. She knew that voice. She used to be so happy listening to that voice. Now, it was something she'd hear in her nightmares.

"Hello Usako." (I know, I'm doing a Japanese/English thing here. Bear with me).

Sailor Cosmos growled. She glared at Darien. "How _dare_ you call me that? I thought you disappeared!" Then she gasped. "You're Crystal's master, aren't you?" 

"Took you long enough _princess._ I came back using my powers. What else?" Darien scoffed.

"Shut up!" Sailor Cosmos yelled.

"Bad language Sailor Cosmos. Or should I say, Sailor Crybaby," Darien sneered.

Sailor Cosmos narrowed her eyes. She had enough. She was just about to attack Darien when a voice said in her head, 'Don't! That's exactly what Darien wants you to do. You're letting your anger get to you.' Sailor Cosmos calmed down. She glared at Darien.

"Let's have a battle. Just the two of us. No one else," Sailor Cosmos said. "Unless you're chicken."

"Me? Chicken?" Darien chuckled evilly. "You wish Princess."

The two were getting ready to fight. Sailor Cosmos was stretching when the others came up to her.

"Sailor…Cosmos?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"It's still me, you guys. I'm not Cosmos," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Serena," Amara said seriously, "What do you think you're doing? Going against him?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Sailor Cosmos replied. "I'm getting a little payback and ridding the world of evil."

"You're actually going to kill him?" Trunks asked quietly.

Sailor Cosmos sighed. "I don't know. I'll try to purify his soul but if it doesn't work, I'll have to."

"Can I talk to you alone Serena?" Trunks asked.

"Sure." Sailor Cosmos got up and followed Trunks. The others stared at each other blankly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is it?" Sailor Cosmos asked. Trunks took her hand. She blushed.

"Serena," he said seriously, "Promise me that you will not fight what you think will be a losing battle alone. If you think you need help, tell us. We'll help you."

Sailor Cosmos jerked her hand back. "Why do you care?"

Trunks sighed. "I care a lot more than you think Serena," he said. Then he bent over and kissed her on the lips.

Sailor Cosmos's eyes widened. 'Oh my god! He's kissing me!'

Both of them felt like they were in heaven for 2 minutes. Then, they broke apart.

"Do you promise me?" Trunks asked.

Sailor Cosmos stared into his eyes. 'He's so handsome! Much better than Darien. I can tell he really cares about me.' "I promise."

"Good." Trunks grinned. "Now go kick that jerk's ass!"

"I'd be glad to." Sailor Cosmos stood up. She walked over to Darien. They glared at each other for around 4 minutes. Then,

"Let the battle begin."

How do you like it? Please R&R! NO FLAMES! Yesterday was my b-day! I went on a shopping spree and got some paint. I'm trying to draw Anime/Manga! Wish me luck! ^-^


	8. Trunks's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM.

AnimeAngel: Hey minna! Finally, I got the next chapter out! Did anyone miss me? ^^ Anyway, I know the whole Trunks x Serena thing was a little unexpected. I'm that type of person…I jump a little too much. -_-;; Anyway, I'll explain that part in this chapter. 

Also, every time it says 'Flashback/Memory,' that means that it's a flashback but Trunks is explaining his feelings and what he thought at that moment. Okay? It's very confusing…I have a very confusing mind. -_-;; Please don't flame me! 

Runaway Princess 8

~Trunks's POV~

I can't help worrying for Serena. I know she's very strong and can fight for herself but still…I can't help it.

I still cannot believe I just confessed my feelings for her. And I can't believe she feels the same! I mean, she never showed me any signs of feelings…but then again, neither did I to her.

I still remember the first time I saw her…how she made me feel like I never had before…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback/Memory 

She was talking with Chi-Chi and my mother. I bent down my head, trying to hide my blush.

"Vegeta, Trunks, say hi," my mother said.

"Hello, I'm Trunks," I said as casually as I could.

"Hello," she said, smiling. 

It was then that I got a good look of her. She had long, blonde hair, which was in odangos on her head. She had blue eyes that reminded me of sparkling sapphires. I felt as though her smile could light the darkest days, and warm the coldest nights.

My father was, of course, rude as always. I was rather shocked when she said might fight my father. She seemed to much of an angel to do something like that.

I heard my father call Serena "stupid woman" again. I watched as Serena began to get angry.

You know, you shouldn't insult someone who you know hardly anything about. In fact, you should be calling me Usagi-hime," she said.

"What does hime mean?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It's what you say at the end of a princess's name," Serena said, smirking.

I almost let my jaw drop. I couldn't believe that Serena was a princess! But then again, she did seem like one and was as beautiful, graceful, and elegant as a princess.

I panicked when I saw this monster come for Serena. When she transformed into Sailor Moon, I could tell she wasn't kidding about being a warrior.

When her attack didn't work, I was about to jump in and help her. But then, she transformed into a higher level and beat the monster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Present Time 

I can't believe that man is Serena's ex-boyfriend. She deserves better than the like of him. He's nothing but a no-good, cheating, power-hungry…I could continue this list for hours if I had the chance.

"Kick his ass Serena!" I shouted.

Sailor Cosmos (Serena) smiled at me. She winked at me and gave me the thumbs up sign. Then she turned back to Darien. She glared at him. I saw all the different emotions in her eyes: betrayal, hurt, anger…all at that jerk. Yet, there was no hate in her eyes. Even after all that this guy did to her, she still did not hate him. She's too pure for that.

I cannot believe that this guy has to hurt her so many times. I remember the look on her face when he arrived at the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback/Memory 

We all ran to the forest. I prayed that nothing bad happened to Serena. I glanced at her Scouts. I could tell they were praying the same thing too.

When we arrived, we all gasped in shock. For Serena was glowing and she floated into the air. She then transformed. She wore a long, white dress and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

"What happened to her?" I whispered to one of her Scouts, Hotaru.

"She transformed into Princess Serenity," Hotaru replied. I looked up in shock. That was Serena's past self?****

"Former Prince Darien of Earth, I had thought that you were the one for me. I thought you were my love and my soul mate. I guess you are not after all. Be gone, Prince Darien. Return to Tokyo. All your powers of being Tuxedo Mask or anything at all and your throne are now gone. Now, leave," she said. Then that idiot disappeared and Serena turned back to normal.

"Serena? Are you okay?" Gohan asked. I felt like an idiot; I just stood there, not saying or doing anything.

"Yes," she replied. "At first, I didn't want to hurt him or anything. But then, I finally realized the truth. How could I have been so stupid! I knew it was too good to be true."

I didn't understand what she meant. Neither did Piccolo, for he asked her what she meant.

Her eyes were filled with sadness. I could tell that whoever this guy was, he meant something to Serena. And it was breaking her heart to know that the one she loved, or thought she loved, had been using her this whole time. 

"Sometimes at night, I always wondered how come Darien chose me to be his girlfriend and how was it possible that we were in love. I mean, I am a crybaby and a klutz and he's a cute, older guy. I should have realized he only wanted me for the power and for the…pleasure, as he said," she said sadly.

I had enough! I couldn't believe that Serena was beating herself up because of this guy.

"Forget that f*c*ing bastard Serena! He is the bad one, not you!" another one of her Scouts, Mina said.

"Yeah, I hope he rots in hell," I said. Finally, I said something.

Serena smirked. "So do I."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Present Time 

I can't help smiling when I think about what happened that night, despite the current situation. We also celebrated Serena's victory over her boyfriend. Too bad that victory was permanent.

I couldn't help feeling rather happy. I mean, her boyfriend was a real jerk, and since he's now her ex, that meant she was single. But I forgot all my happy feelings about that when I say her pale and tear-streaked face after she and Trista returned. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback/Memory 

Serena was crying. "Crystal Tokyo…Rini…everything…it all…froze," she said. 

I felt so bad for her. I wanted to rush over to her and comfort her. But I couldn't. I just stood there, watching.

I barely heard a word her Scouts said. I was watching Serena. But I asked a question out of curiosity. "So why did it freeze?"

"Because right now Crystal Tokyo doesn't have a king or anything. History has changed. Until Serena has found her true soul mate, Crystal Tokyo will remain frozen," Hotaru said.

I felt a sort of respect for Hotaru. She was rather young, yet she seemed to be wiser than most adults, like my father. I felt respect for Serena too. She went through so much…so much pain, suffering, and her life changed before her eyes. She was a regular girl one day, and the next…she was Sailor Moon, fighting for peace and justice for her planet. 

I went through a lot myself. But fighting…that was my life. My father being who he was…it wasn't surprising that I was a fighter. But if I was a regular kid and never fought in my life…that would be a different story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Present Time 

She went through a lot, not just before but also after she came here. The battles, the sadness…she's such a cheerful and pure girl, she doesn't deserve the pain she's been through. And that no good, ex-boyfriend of hers didn't deserve her. 

Now she's fighting that bastard. I wish that I could fight him…I'd kick his ass all the way to the end of the universe. But I know that she needs to do this…on her own. But if she needs help…I'll be there right by her side.

All I wonder is…now that she and that bastard are no longer together…who will be the future king? Who will become her husband and Rini's father? Will she still exist?

I guess we'll find that out…as soon as the battle is over.


	9. The Battle to Change the Future

Runaway Princess 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. So don't sue me, okay?

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews minna! I was kind of worried about that last chapter. I hope that the story is more understandable now. Anyway, don't forget to READ and REVIEW! Or else, I won't finish my story…

Also, sorry I didn't mention some of the characters for a while, I'll try. If your wondering, all the Z Warriors and Scouts were there watching Serena, Android 18 included. Chi-Chi and Bulma were left behind.

Also, I want to say thanks and answer some questions to some people:

**Anime Princess**: Thanks a ton! You always review to my stories and stuff and I appreciate it!

**hime_sama16: **Well, in this chapter you'll find out some of the answers to your questions. But as for Goku coming back from the Cell Games, I'm not really following the actual story of Dragonball Z, though I watch the TV show. So, let's just pretend Goku never died, kay? ^^

**Animeangel945:** Yes, I do watch the TV show and thanks for the review.

**raschelle: **Sorry, there will probably not be any hentai in this story.

**SailorNova:** Thanks for the suggestion, read the story and I think you'll be kind of happy if you want Rini to change.

As for everyone else who received, thanks a ton!! I really appreciate it! 

And now, on with the show!!

Runaway Princess 9

"So **meatballhead**, are you ready?" Darien asked coldly.

"I've been waiting for the day I could kick your ass. I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to me," Sailor Cosmos said in an icy tone.

"I'm _so _scared," Darien said sarcastically. "Don't think I'm going to be easy on you if you start crying like a baby."

Sailor Cosmos smirked. "I didn't want you to be. Don't think I'm going to be easy on you just because you're you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Shut up and fight," Sailor Cosmos snapped. _Let's get this over with._

"My pleasure." With that, Darien charged at Sailor Cosmos.

"Go Serena! Kick his ass!" the Scouts called.

Darien kept trying to punch Sailor Cosmos but she kept dodging. She then sent a blast to him but he got away just in time.

"I never knew Serena could fight like that," Amara said, shocked.

"I never knew she could fight!" Raye said.

"You can do it Serena!" Trunks shouted. Then he said softly, "I know you can. I believe in you."

"Oh no! Serena!" Gohan shouted. Darien sent a blast towards Sailor Cosmos. She couldn't dodge it, it was too close.

She stared at the blast coming her way. At the last minute, she held out her hand. A shield protected her from the blast and made it go back to Darien. He wasn't expecting that to happen so he didn't move. The blast hit him.

"ARGH!" Darien said, crying out in pain.

Sailor Cosmos smirked. "Hit by your own blast. Pathetic."

"Why you little bitch!" Darien screamed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sailor Cosmos scolded. "Such vulgar language."

"Shut up!" Darien growled and he started blasting her like crazy. "Take that you stupid meatball head!"

Sailor Cosmos smiled. _He's so angry now that he can hardly think straight. That's my advantage._ "Is that the best you can do?" she taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Darien roared and he was so blinded by anger that he ran up to Sailor Cosmos and tried to punch her with all his might. She easily dodged.

"You're no longer a challenge Darien," Sailor Cosmos said. "Just give up."

"**NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!**" Darien hollered. Dark energy swirled around him. Threads of dark energy shot out from him to all the Senshi, and started choking all of them except for Sailor Cosmos.

"Oh no!" Sailor Cosmos gasped. _The scouts and the guys. I **must** help them!_ "Darien, let them go!"

"Why should I _princess_? I mean after all, aren't you the _almighty_ Sailor Cosmos now? Why don't you help them yourselves?" Darien said sarcastically.

Sailor Cosmos glared at Darien. She felt energy building up inside of her. 

Trunks felt it too. He struggled to look at her. He saw her, standing alone, with fury blazing in her eyes. _Is the energy inside of her hate? Could it be that she hates Darien so much that she's creating dark energy?_ She thought. But he felt the warmth; the purity of all the energy. _No…it must be her love for everyone that is powering her up…I want to help her!_ He started concentrating on Sailor Cosmos and tried to send some of his energy to her.

She felt the energy being added to her. _Thank you Trunks._ "Darien, I **shall** defeat you!" Sailor Cosmos shouted. "On behalf of the Moon, Earth, and the entire Cosmos, I will **not** let you win!"

Darien scoffed. "_Nice_ speech meatball head. But how do you plan to do that?"

Sailor Cosmos took out the Silver Crystal.

"That stupid crystal of yours won't defeat me!" Darien said, sneering.

Sailor Cosmos remained quiet. She lifted the crystal into the air. Suddenly, her pure heart appeared. It went into the silver crystal.

"Wh-what's happening?" Michiru gasped.

"Why did her pure heart come out?" Mina wondered.

"Wait a sec…if her pure heart's out, doesn't that mean she'll die!?" Raye shouted.

_Serena…what in the world are you doing?_ Goku wondered.

"Silver…" The crystal starting glowing brightly.

"Cosmos…" Sailor Cosmos stared at Darien. _This is for everything you've done Darien, all the pain and suffering._

"Purity…" The crystal became brighter and brighter until everyone, including Darien, had to shield their eyes.

"**POWER!**" An enormous blast of light shot out from the crystal, heading straight for Darien.

"I-I can't see!" he exclaimed, for the blast was also very bright, brighter than the sun. "This isn't right, I'm not supposed to go like this!"

The blast engulfed Darien. As soon as it did, the blast minimized into a small ball of light and it floated over to Sailor Cosmos.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I-is Darien dead?" Gohan wondered.

"Serena! Are you okay?" Trunks exclaimed.

Sailor Cosmos turned to the Scouts and Z Warriors and smiled. "Darien's in here," she said, holding the ball of light up high. "I didn't want to kill him, it'd be like sinking down to his level. So, I just trapped him into here, where he'll sleep forever and never be able to wake up." Her pure heart came out of the silver crystal and went inside her body. The silver crystal returned to her broach.

"MOMMY!" Rini shouted. She ran over to Sailor Cosmos and gave her a big hug.

"Rini…" Sailor Cosmos said, smiling. She de-transformed into Serena.

"Mommy…" Suddenly, Rini started glowing.

"What's going on?" Everyone's eyes focused on the little girl who was still hugging her mother while glowing. When she stopped glowing, everywhere gasped.

Her hair was now a very light purple, with a sort of silver hint. Her eyes were blue, and they looked just like her mother's.

"Rini…you changed," Serena gasped. _But why…unless…_

"It's probably because the future changed," Hotaru said. "Since now, Rini has a different father. And considering her looks, her father must be…" Everyone turned to a blushing Trunks.

"Hi daddy!" Rini said, smiling and she ran to give Trunks a hug as well. 

"So, the future changed huh?" Serena said. "At least it's for the better, " she said, winking at Trunks. He blushed even harder.

"So Rini, what's the future like now?" Mina said, grinning.

"Yeah, do you know what changed?" Lita asked. 

"But wait…" Amy interrupted. "If the future changed, does Rini still have her memories of what happened with Darien?" They turned to the now-changed Rini for her answer.

"I still remember," Rini said. "But I have new memories as well, of what the future is now like. My mommy and daddy rule over Crystal Tokyo still, and everyone loves them. All of you guys are living at the palace. In the future, you guys didn't change much. Goku, you're still funny and goofy. Gohan, you still study. But you get a little brother."

"What?" Gohan exclaimed and he turned to his parents.

"Uh…"

Rini saved them by saying, "Vegeta's still rude but he's can be kind of nice." She giggled. "Especially if Bulma or mom's around."

Vegeta grumbled something about "stupid women."

"Well Small Lady," Trista said gently. "It's time for you to return home."

"All right." Rini turned to Serena. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too Rini," Serena said softly. Mother and daughter embraced, hugging each other like they'd never let go.

"Bye daddy," Rini said, turning to Trunks now.

"Goodbye…daughter," Trunks said. He and Rini also hugged, and Trunks smiled knowing he was going to Serena's husband.

Rini then hugged each of the Scouts and Z Warriors, including Vegeta. Then she ran up to Trista, who had transformed into Sailor Pluto. "Bye everyone! See you later!" Rini called and she and Sailor Pluto stepped into a portal which would take the to the future.

"Bye!" Serena called, and the others followed suit.

When the portal closed, there was a moment of silence. Then, Serena started laughing.

"What's so funny woman?" Vegeta demanded.

"Well…*laugh* I just realized…*laugh* that if Trunks is Rini's father…*laugh* then you're her…*peals of laughter* GRANDPA!"

"WHAT?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And you're my father-in-law!" She then stopped laughing. "Ugh, you're my father-in-law!"

"And I'm your mother-in-law!" Bulma and Chi-Chi ran up to them.

"We were watching the whole time. You kicked butt Serena!" Chi-Chi cheered.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku exclaimed.

"Mother!" Gohan added, shocked. 

"What?" Chi-Chi said, trying to act innocent. 

"Good job Serena," Piccolo said.

"Yeah, you did good," Tien said.

"Thanks," Serena said. "But Trunks helped."

"Hey Trunks, you're pretty lucky man," Yamcha said, grinning.

"Yeah, snagging a girl like Serena," Krillin said, thus receiving a glare from Eighteen. "He he…sorry?"

Serena smiled. _I'm so happy to have friends like them._

"Let's go celebrate!" Mina shouted.

"YEAH!"

So, what'd think? Keep those reviews coming. Also, to all those whom have been affected by the attacks on America, I hope everything will get better and I wish you the best of luck in the future. __


End file.
